1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automotive cable holding system for holding a cable of a vehicle on to a vehicle body, and more particularly to an automotive cable holding system for holding a cable provided between a locking mechanism for a backrest of a rear seat and a manipulator unit for manipulating the locking mechanism to release the locking by the locking mechanism.
2. Related Art
As a conventional cable holding system, there is known a cable holding system in which a manipulator unit provided at one end portion of a cable is mounted on a vehicle body by pins (for example, see JP-A-10-86716).
In the cable holding system referred to above, however, the positioning of the manipulator unit relative to the vehicle body becomes necessary when mounting the manipulator unit on the vehicle body by the pins. When attempting to mount the manipulator unit on a lower side of a rear parcel shelf, for example, the fastening work using pins was difficult. In addition, the manipulator unit needs to be mounted strongly and firmly enough to resist a force with which the cable is pulled, and this tended to easily increase the number of man hours for mounting.
Therefore, the invention was made to provide an automotive cable holding system which can facilitate the mounting of the manipulator unit on the vehicle body and sufficiently bears the force with which the cable is pulled.